


I’m Not Crazy, It’s Just Love

by Batwynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is forced into therapy for his "hazardous relationship".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not Crazy, It’s Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short random drabble.

**I’m Not Crazy, It’s Just Love**

* * *

 

  
“I don’t know where to start. It’s not like things went back to front.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The man made a note of this and looked up once more at the billionaire who was lounging across two leather chairs. The man had made a big deal about therapist offices and how they are supposed to come equipped with a chaise lounge of sorts. His solution was to push the two leather arm chairs together and drape himself across them dramatically.

He was Tony Stark, he did what he wanted.

The therapist cleared his throat. “Why don’t you just start somewhere and go from there.” He said, making another small note. ” You can pick up the slack as you go along.”

"You make it sound so easy. You don’t even have a proper office." Stark grumbled, his arm now draped over his face. The therapist could see that behind the arm, there was real disappointment.

"It’s your hour, you don’t have to even talk about him."

"He’s the only reason I’m fucking here."

"This is about you." Reminded the therapist.

"No, it’s always about him. Every fucking day it’s ‘Tony, this doesn’t work.’ ‘Tony, I’m leaving for a month to return home.’" Stark smiled bitterly from beneath his arm. " He didn’t even miss me. So WHAT if there’s a time difference and it only felt like two days to you?"

The therapist scribbled a few notes, afraid to interrupt the man now that he was finally talking. He needn’t worry, though. Once Tony started, he doesn’t stop until he wants to.

"That’s another thing about him. His cold feet! He’s always has these freezing feet. I mean, I can’t come out and complain about it to him…"

"Oh? Why not?"

Stark went quiet, the arm pressing down to hide his face a little more.   
The therapist waited a few moments, doodling an iron man mask on the side of his paper.

"He’s sensitive about it." Tony said suddenly. "I’m not THAT much of an asshole."

"It sounds like you are very careful around him?"

This earned the man a glare from Stark. He smiled weakly as the billionaire placed his arm back down.

"How about you talk about one good thing?" The therapist tried again. "Before the session is over."

Stark went quiet again before a small smile broke out on his face.   
“He smells nice.” He said, chuckling. “I mean, everyone says that about someone they like. It’s like some illusion that ’ I love them, therefor their shit smells of roses’.”

Stark sat up suddenly and looked the therapist in the eye.   
“I mean it, he smells amazing.” He said. “Like hints of everything. A little leather, old books… snow.”  
  
“Snow?” The man asked, confused. “Snow has no smell.”

"Why Doctor, I didn’t know you had such ‘snow sniffing’ experience. Are you a professional? Do you do parties?"

The therapist grumbled internally and gestured for Stark to continue.   
Tony looked down at his hands, another small smile playing on his lips.   
“There’s this thing that he does when he laughs.” Stark chuckled again, rubbing a thumb across his lip. “His tongue pokes out between his teeth. It’s so stupid and cute. I want to poke it back in every single time. That or do something with my tongue.”

The therapist jotted something down for a moment only to look up again.

Stark was eyeing him suspiciously.   
“You just wrote down ‘Get Milk and apple jelly for Karen.”

"How did you…?" The man glanced down and his clearly tilted away note pad.

Tony flashed a grin. “I read a lot of Sherlock Holmes growing up.”

The man nodded, trying to shake the creepy feeling off.   
“Continue.”

"Where was I? Oh yeah, his laugh. " Stark said eagerly. "He doesn’t do it as often as I would like. But man, when he does… It’s worth the wait."

"It sounds like you’re happy with him?"

Tony’s smile fell from his face immediately. A flicker of fear came and went, barely noticeable.

"We are… happy." He said in a flat voice. "It’s just the circumstances make it difficult. That and my ex girlfriend found out who I was dating." He laughed bitterly. "Here I thought the REST of the world’s reaction would be scary."

"She dislikes who you are with?"   
The doctor interrupted. “Is it due to his gender?”

"Yes and no. It’s more about who he is, and what he’s done."

"He has a history?"

Stark smiled another strange smile and pinched his nose again. The therapist noted the discomfort.   
“Yeah, he does. A bad one.” Stark said quietly. “I know him though. I know every little inch of him. I know every story, every failure, every good part of him. Everything. That’s why I lo—”

Tony coughed and sat back in the leather chair with a creak.

The therapist was having none of that.   
“Love?”

"No."

"Are you sure? It sounded like you said ‘Love’." The man raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong about loving the man?"

"N-no." Tony answered, again looking uncomfortable. "I just… Once I say it, there’s no going back. I mean, I can think ’ I love that about him’. Just not… that."

"So you’re leaving yourself an escape root? Are you afraid you’ll need to leave him eventually?"

The room grew silent, with the exception of the small ticking clock on the desk behind them. The therapist watched Stark’s expressions with interest. Confusion, worry, guilt.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Tony looked the man in the eye.   
“Because I’m dating a criminal.”

"So?" The man asked, his eyebrows arched. "You chose who you want to be with. If you find he’s good enough for you, who cares what the rest of us think? He’s not dating US."

There was a bark of laughter from the billionaire.   
“That’s probably the best advice I’ve heard in a long time.”

The clock behind them suddenly chimed, alerting them that their time was up. The therapist stood and placed his note pad down, offering a hand to Stark.   
“It was nice to work with you on this, Stark. I think you’re finding your own way pretty well. I’ll give Director Fury my signature.”

Stark snorted and shook the man’s hand.   
“I passed the test? I’m not as crazy as Steve thinks I am?”

"No more crazy than you were before this supposed ‘hazardous relationship.’"

Tony grinned and tipped an invisible hat. “I take that as a compliment. Now if you excuse me,” he said, heading for the door. “I have a date with Loki Laufeyson.”

"Wait, THAT Loki?!"

A burst of laughter drifted through before the door slammed shut behind Stark. 


End file.
